A trailer hitch assembly can be used to attach a towed object, such as a trailer, to a towing object, such as vehicle in the form of a truck, an automobile, a recreational vehicle, or the like. The trailer hitch assembly can include a receiving portion and a mounting portion. The receiving portion can be attached to one object, such as the towing object, and the mounting portion can be attached to the other object, such as the towed object. The mounting portion can be removably attached to the receiving portion, allowing the towing object to tow the towed object. One example of such removable attachment is via a portion of the mounting portion being inserted into the receiving portion and being secured therein via a pin or the like.
The towed object can have a relatively large weight. Such a relatively large weight requires a sufficiently strong trailer hitch assembly. Typically, the approach has been to use large, heavy components within a trailer hitch assembly to provide sufficient strength. Of course, heavy components may have a disadvantage. Weight of the components may be a disadvantage. Also, such heavy components typically have an associated large amount material (e.g., metal).
Also, within one example, the receiving portion has an opening for receiving a segment of the mounting portion. The opening is typically square in cross-section and the segment of the mounting portion has a corresponding cross-sectional shape (e.g., square cross-section). The segment of the mounting portion typically fits into the opening with minimal clearance. As such, dirt, rust or other material within the opening and/or upon the segment of the mounting portion may provide some impedance to insertion due to friction.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a mounting portion that can provide reduced weight, reduced material use and reduced friction impedance, and also provide strength.